


La la love

by Tiramisseun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College, Fanboy Ouma Kokichi, Fluff, M/M, Model Shuichi Saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramisseun/pseuds/Tiramisseun
Summary: “Oh my god,” Kokichi exclaims suddenly, garnering looks of curiosity from Kiibo and Miu from across the table. “Oh my god,” He repeats.On his cell phone displays a picture of Shuichi Saihara dressed in a tuxedo as he apparently attended Kaede Akamatsu’s piano recital. In the picture, his hair is slicked back, revealing his glorious forehead, his hand on his tie as if he was adjusting it, and he’s looking straight into the camera with a small smile on his face.How can someone so hot be so cute?“Holy fuck guys,” Kokichi exclaims again before looking at his friends, “I think I’m pregnant.”





	La la love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #31 of the SaiOuma Exchange a.k.a. SugaryBun on tumblr ! who requested fluff! I hope this is fluffy enough for you ! ( ´ ▽ ` )b
> 
> The title has nothing to do with the fic, I was just listening to NCT Dream's La la love (and My page) while doing this ^ q ^)b
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter [ @Tiramisseun ](https://twitter.com/tiramisseun) !! ' v '))

“Oh my god,” Kokichi exclaims suddenly, garnering looks of curiosity from Kiibo and Miu from across the table. “Oh my god,” He repeats.

On his cell phone displays a picture of Shuichi Saihara dressed in a tuxedo as he apparently attended Kaede Akamatsu’s piano recital. In the picture, his hair is slicked back, revealing his glorious forehead, his hand on his tie as if he was adjusting it, and he’s looking straight into the camera with a small smile on his face.

How can someone so hot be so cute?

“Holy fuck guys,” Kokichi exclaims again before looking at his friends, “I think I’m pregnant.”

Kiibo stares at him blankly and Miu looks at him as if he’s grown three heads. There’s silence for at least ten seconds before Kokichi groans at them for the lack of response.

“Kokichi,” Miu stresses, “You can’t become pregnant.” She leans away from the table before crossing her arms.

“Bitch,” Kokichi stresses back, glaring at Miu. He leans forward and ina low voice he says, “Try me.”

Kiibo laughs nervously, “Uhm, Ouma—you really can’t become pregnant you know—”

“You’re a traitor, Robo-dick!” He snaps his attention to Kiibo before he leans away, glaring at both of his “traitorous” friends, “Once I become pregnant with Saihara’s babies, you both are dead to me.”

Miu sighs exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, now go head to your class, kid,” She waves him off, putting her feet on top of the table.

Kokichi gasps dramatically before standing up, a grin plastered on his face, “I swear,” He says as he gets out of his chair ,”The day I meet Shuichi will be the day I’ll take all of your bondage gear!” He yells shamelessly, heading out of the cafeteria.

Kokichi hears several gasps from the students left inside, he whistles happily to himself.

* * *

It happens when Kokichi was walking down the hallway.

This side of the campus he was in was quite deserted as students probably attended their classes. Kokichi would to, if he didn’t know how much of a slacker his professor—Monokuma was his name, really stupid sounding if you ask him— so he knows that it isn’t exactly necessary for him to attend class on time. Besides, they don’t exactly do much in his classes.

(At least he doesn’t. Unlike his classmates, he chooses not to.)

Kokichi walks leisurely with his hands at the back of his head, glancing at the classroom doors–trying to glance at the on-going classes to see if he knows someone. It’s the start of a new semester, after all.

Suddenly, he bumps into something—or someone, rather. He lets out a shriek and dramatically falls to the floor. Rubbing his ass in irritation.

He is about to exclaim something when he hears a voice—-a really smooth and soft voice apologise to him. He quickly looks up at the culprit and immediately freezes.

_Oh my god it’s Shuichi._

Kokichi, for more than a lot of times in his life, is once again thankful for being part of the drama club. If he wasn’t, he’d be horrified to know that Shuichi would see his jaw drop like a guppy fish. Good thing he doesn’t, as he quickly masks his shock with a grin.

He takes up Shuichi’s help, grabbing the taller boy’s (oh my god he’s tall) hand (it’s so soft???). Kokichi smirks wider, “You shouldn’t be tugging on that hat too much!” He taps on Shuichi’s hat–he just tapped on Shuichi’s hat oh my god ???—- “You might rather put it on your face rather than your head if so!” He tries his best to tease—and he knows it’s shitty because even he cringes. He quickly leaves with a “See you around!’ before running at the opposite direction.

Shuichi’s eyes were so pretty.

Kokichi feels like he’s about to have a mental breakdown.

His hands were so soft.

He runs to where he knows Miu is—which isn’t very far, thank goodness.

Shamelessly, and without even hesitating, he barges into the classroom.

_“Miu, you bitch, give me all your bondage gear!”_

* * *

“Okay so let me get this straight,” Miu finally (and irritably) says as she sits down on the chair right across from Kokichi.

With Kokichi barging into her class, it is no doubt that he had embarrassed her—yet again. For the second time of the day. Because of this Saihara Shuichi. And honestly, Kokichi could care less. Because if anything, Shuichi is so worth it (and he had already assumed that humiliation might be one of Miu’s kinks). He would have come after Kiibo too—if only he knew where the guy’s classroom was.

Remembering his encounter with Shuichi made his heart speed up—-none of the photos ever gave Shuichi any justice. He looked so much prettier, better, and more adorable in real life that just remembering his eyes made Kokichi’s heart flutter.

Kokichi whines, “There is definitely nothing straight going here!” He buries his face deeper into his arms, “You’re not even straight! And stop saying that word—you might catch the disease!”

Miu looks dumb-founded, “What disease will you even get from saying ‘straight’?”

Kokichi looks up at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut, “Babies!” He slams his head onto the table—which would’ve hurt if only he wasn’t so focused on calming his racing heart and trying to cancel out the heat in his cheeks.

Miu releases a frustrated sound, “So, you’re telling me, you and your little abomination shota ass wasn’t even able to get his number?” She puts her feet on top of the table, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kokichi glares at her, “I’ll get his number soon, just you wait.”

Miu laughs mockingly.

* * *

After five days of not being able to see Shuichi in campus, Kokichi had already lost all hope. He was tempted to call Togami—who had lots of connections— and Chihiro—who was a superb hacker— to help him out.

Well, he already did. It’s just that they refused to help him.

Bastards.

So now, he sits in his non-existent class with the ever almost non-existent Monokuma, slaving away to boredom and lack of inspiration and motivation by hunching over the table with his arms hanging lifelessly to the side. If only Shuichi was here—-but Kokichi’s afraid that their meeting might have been a one time thing. He still hadn’t been able to sneak into the principal’s office to check the list of students, but he just hopes that Shuichi does go here.

The thought of not being able to see Shuichi depresses him more.

Suddenly, Kokichi feels someone tap on his shoulder.

He groans, “Leave me alone to mourn for my lost love,” He cries.

“Oh, uhm, sorry?” The voice says, immediately Kokichi snaps his head towards the person.

_Oh my god._

He’s staring directly into his favourite pair of gambogeish gray eyes with pretty, long eyelashes. Shuichi smiles awkwardly at him–at him!!—and Kokichi wants to die.

“Who exactly are you mourning for?” Shuichi fidgets with his fingers and Kokichi is willing to be slapped by a riding crop for this man.

 _You_ , Kokichi wants to blurt out, his heart beating faster and his cheeks feeling warm.

“My beloved fanta,” He says instead, automatically placing his lips into a grin.

_Oh my god end me._

Shuichi seems to brighten up with that though—his eyes sparkling slightly and if Kokichi wasn’t in love then, he surely is now. The boy fetches something from his bag and getting something purple.

Is that?

Shuichi hands him a can of grape fanta. Kokichi stares at the can before he stares back at Shuichi, his smile widens when he sees Shuichi flushing slightly.

“Take it—uhm, as an apology for the other day,” Shuichi averts his eyes and Kokichi just wants to jump on him.

And pepper his face with kisses of course. Nothing raunchy. Yeah.  _Definitely._

Kokichi thinks he should probably make a forum for thirsty bitches like him.

(He mentally takes down note if Miu knows a forum with one.)

Kokichi takes it—their fingers briefly touching each other made Kokichi’s heart thump— and smiles brightly at the boy, “Oh, did you get this all for me, Shuichi?” He teases, before he realises that he wasn’t supposed to know Shuichi’s name.

He just made himself sound like a stalker.

Shuichi, however, looks unfazed and instead blushes more—his cheeks tinted in red and it looks so goddamn cute.

Shuichi should be illegal.

Shuichi nods, however, “Yeah, that’s for you.” He looks into Kokichi’s eyes for a brief moment before looking away again.

_Kokichi wants to die._

Before Kokichi could even reply, Shuichi’s phone rings. The boy checks it, his lips turn into a frown before he excuses himself from Kokichi and leaves.

Kokichi stares at the spot where Shuichi left—the door, he reminds himself, it’s called a door— before he slams his head onto the table again, gripping the fanta tightly.

_He forgot to get his number again._

* * *

The next day comes, Kokichi is hanging out with Kiibo in Kiibo’s dorm, playing video games and Kokichi still couldn’t completely remove the  warm and disgusting feeling from his chest. He feels like his heart is about to burst.

“I’m in love,” Kokichi sighs, once again. Kiibo looks at him curiously, pausing the game.

“It’s the tenth time you’ve said that,” Kiibo remarks, “What happened?”

“It’s not something someone like you would be able to feel, robo-dick,” Kokich sighs exasperatedly, flopping onto the bed. “Hey,” He raises himself with his arms, “Can you ask Miu something?”

Kiibo tilts his head to the side, “What is it?”

“Ask her if she’s part of Thirsty Bitches Online.”

* * *

As it turns out, Monokuma is an actual angel sent from the deepest parts of hell.

Kokichi isn’t sure if he’s thankful for it or not.

All he knows is that he’s sitting right next to Shuichi, almost feeling the warmth radiate from the boy, and he’s sure his palms are sweating but he won’t tell Shuichi that. They sit so close to each other that Kokichi could swear that if he wanted to, he can just grab hold onto Shuichi’s hand and never let go.

He feels his cheeks flame.

Thank god he isn’t the blushy-tomato type like Miu.

Shuichi caught him staring, apparently as the taller boy stared at him with a slight frown on his face, “Kokichi,” He calls him out.

Whoops.

He should really sign up on an Emotionally Constipated Bitches Anonymous and say something like how he’s completely whipped for a model and how the model is also his classmate—and by the heaven(or hell)’s blessing, his partner for the rest of the year.

He would call this a threat-level of danger as he’s just so close to jumping onto Shuichi.

Kokichi sighs exasperatedly, trying to seem normal—as normal as he could get, “Man, Shuichi, you really have some long eyelashes huh?” He looks at Shuichi’s eyes—pretending he’s looking at the boy’s eyelashes.

Shuichi raises a brow, and Kokichi feels his cheek ache on how giddy he feels and how much he wants to smile brightly at the guy, “Is that bad?”

No, not at all, Kokichi wants to say.

“Are you sure you’re not a girl, Shuichi?” He questions instead.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi groans beside him before going back to his work.

Kokichi can perfectly picture Shuichi’s eyes in his head and how much he wants to drown in them and die.

Because nope, he does not want to be a protagonist of a shoujo manga.

* * *

_“Do you have his number yet?”_

“Yes.”

_“Really? Prove it.”_

“It’s +0123456789.”

_“Oh wow—-wait, fuck you.”_

“Wow, if only you were Shuichi!”

* * *

Shuichi, after a day in a cafe doing their partner-homeworks, walks him home.

Kokichi had briefly mentioned that his house isn’t that far from the cafe and didn’t think much of it until Shuichi suggested walking him home. The sudden suggestion almost made Kokichi run outside and scream.

Because oh my god it’s happening.

Shuichi tells him that his house in the same way too so it wouldn’t be a problem to him. Kokichi kind of deflates but the thought of walking home with Shuichi still makes him feel giddy.

He walks side by side with Shuichi in their now companionable silence. He watches Shuichi’s hands sway slightly by his side and Kokichi just badly wants to grab it—-as straight forward Kokichi is, he isn’t exactly the type to reveal himself to his—-what, exactly, is Shuichi to him?

Anyways, Kokichi is really thankful that for once in his life—Monokuma finally did something great. If anything, Monokuma is now probably Kokichi’s favourite professor.

(He’s still shit though.)

Kokichi looks up at Saihara and notices the way the tips of Shuichis ears are tinge red and suddenly, Kokichi wishes his house was still much further away. He’s already walking as slowly and as naturally as he can and yet it feels like his strides are much larger.

Once they have arrived, Shuichi just smiles and says a simple, “See you,” before walking away.

Kokichi already misses him.

(He doesn’t ignore the fact that Shuichi walked towards where they came from too—-maybe Shuichi was as much as a liar than he is.)

* * *

_“So you spent a day with him.”_

“Yes.”

_“And you weren’t able to get his number.”_

“…Yes.”

_“In Miu’s words, you are incredibly ‘whipped’, Kokichi.”_

“You fucking traitor.”

* * *

Kokichi finds himself sitting in Shuichi’s room when it happens.

They were assigned to do a group project and decided to do it in Shuichi’s house as it is more spacious—and is definitely not in the same road as Kokichi’s. They had already finished in researching the things that needed to be researched and is now taking a break—much to Shuichi’s protest.

“Is there anything else you need?” Shuichi asks promptly, putting down his tray of glasses and pitchers filled with juice and water onto the table. It’s probably more of a polite-question rather than an actual question though.

Your heart, Kokichi cheekily thinks.

Suddenly, Kokichi hears an ear piercing sound of a glass breaking and Kokichi snaps his head towards Shuichi and sees the boy get flustered—cheeks tinting pink.

“W-what?” Shuichi stutters, a look of disbelief in his face as the colour pink spreads his face. His hands are visibly shaking as he tried to open his mouth to say something, but closing it in the end. Kokichi would be laughing if only—

_Oh shit._

Did he just say that comment out loud? Kokichi could hear his thundering heart beat pulsate through his temples. He feels his chest constrict and his face heat up—- _scratch that_ , his whole body feels warm. He feels like his cheeks are on fire as he tries to say something.

“Ha!” Kokichi suddenly exclaims, “Don’t tell me you  _honestly_  believed that, Shuichi?” Kokichi grins, hoping Shuichi buys it.

Shuichi suddenly sighs, before getting up and leaving the room—probably to get a broom to sweep the shards of broken glass. There’s an awkward silence between them and Kokichi badly wants to jump from Shuichi’s window and down to the ground below.

Or probably eat a broken shard of glass—but that’d be painful. Kokichi would prefer to die without pain please.

Once Shuichi is done with the sweeping and cleaning up, he sits back to his place next to Kokichi in an awkward silence. If anything, Kokichi feels like buying flowers to mourn for his heart. He texts Miu with “CALL ME I NEED AN EXCUSE” and hopes to whatever deity is listening to him at the moment that Miu would call him asap.

“Uhm,” Shuichi starts, Kokichi glances at him and sees a pink tinge on the tips of his ears and it’s so cute that Kokichi briefly forgets his fuck up. “I uhm,” Shuichi tries to say, Kokichi could see him fidgeting with his hands. Kokichi tries his best not to over-react, to not say anything whilst Shuichi tries to say something. He so badly wants to come up with an excuse and  _why the fuck isn’t Miu calling him yet?_

He hears Shuichi breathe in deeply before looking at him—he adjusts the way he’s sitting so he’s directly facing Kokichi, “I like you,” He states, red in the face. Kokichi suddenly—in reflex—moves away until he hits the wall. He feels his heart thump in his chest, his breathing heavy. Shuichi move towards him in surprise and worry. “Kokichi? Are you alright?” He asks, slowly walking towards him.

Kokichi hides his face behind his hands. Before hearing Shuichi laugh—sounding quite self-deprecatingly, “I probably weirded you out, huh?” Kokichi peeks in between his fingers to see Shuichi rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry, you probably were just joking and I—“

“No!” Kokichi shrieks, his hands flying to Shuichi’s hands, “I-I mean,” He coughs, “I can’t blame you for liking me, I am, after all, a  _delight_  to be with! I’m the best person you’ll ever meet!” He says quite haughtily, Shuichi looks at him for a while before chuckling to himself.

Shuichi holds his hands and tightened the hold when Kokichi tried to retract them, He brings Kokichi’s hands to his lips, and despite blushing furiously, he only says, “I like you.” 

Kokichi feels like he’ll melt into a puddle and tried his best to answer, “You don’t even know me well,” He blurts out.

“I have liked you since High School—-and I can still get to know you more in the future too,” Shuichi grins.

Kokichi retracts a hand, “Well, I hope you’re not asking me if I like you back,” He murmurs, “Because I absolutely hate you,” He says, before showing Shuichi his phone’s lock screen—-a picture of Shuichi.

When Shuichi closes in the distance between them, Kokichi doesn’t mind being a shoujo protagonist and having a cliché story at all.

* * *

“Yes, Hello?”

“ _Kokichi, what the fuck happened/ we are all worried and—“_

_“Miu, Shuichi is literally tongue deep in my mouth and you should stop calling me”_

_“Holy shit”_

* * *

“Hey Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I just got some bondage gear, do you want to try it on me?”

“That’s a lie, right?”

“Haha, yep.”

“ _Kokichi_.”


End file.
